The invention relates to a method for creating a detailed 3D model of an object, wherein, by the use of a recording device, a first video data stream comprising frames is recorded from the object and is transmitted to an external computing unit, and wherein the detailed 3D model is created from the frames of the first video data stream in the external computing unit.
The invention furthermore relates to a model calculating device, comprising a recording device designed for recording a first video data stream comprising frames from an object, comprising a data interface designed for producing a data connection to an external computing unit and for transmitting the first video data stream via the data connection, and comprising a local computing unit.
Finally, the invention relates to a model calculating apparatus.
It is known to create 3D models from video data streams of frames. For this purpose, by way of example, prominent pixels can be identified in the recorded frames and corresponding pixels in different frames can be related to one another. For the pixels related to one another, it is then possible to establish a system of equations describing the pixels related to one another as projections or recordings of an object from different recording poses. This system of equations can be solved in a computer-implemented manner, such that three-dimensional position indications with respect to the identified pixels and indications with respect to the recording poses from which the individual frames of the video data stream were recorded are available as a result.
The known methods have the disadvantage that they are computationally intensive. Difficulties therefore arise in implementing the required routines in handheld devices in order to enable a direct visual monitoring of the result during recording.